


[Podfic]  My Favorite Book

by froggyfun365



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: podfic_project, Community: spn_fs_exchange, F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Bondage, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Sunday morning...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  My Favorite Book

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Favorite Book](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/68979) by feathertofly. 



> Written for bekkis in the spn_fs_exchange.
> 
> Podfic beta'd by cantarina1
> 
> Art and soundtrack by feathertofly: [AVAILABLE HERE](http://feathertofly.livejournal.com/83878.html).

Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/l4i5aorsba4k0kar4gse). Duration: 00:11:52, 10.8 MB. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :) 
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
